Unfinished Business
by BlackKaniner3
Summary: Semi-AU where Barry gets his body back and he goes to visit Falman. You know what it is.


Unfinished business

Barry x Falman

Have I gone somewhere no one has gone? Hellllll YYeeessssss!

Disclaimer: We know what would happen if I actually owned Full Metal Alchemist!

It took long hours. Painful transmutations. Many times, it failed and Barry clenched his teeth against the pain. He was covered in bandages, head to toe. His muscles felt weak. He shut his eyes against the crackling and alchemic reactions. Barry held his breath when stainless steel cut in his skin.

They had to teach him how to eat. Walk. Breathe. They had to remind him that he is flesh; able to perish and rot away. Despite this, the crazy butcher felt it was all worth it.

He was Barry again.

After long hours of rehab, and a little persuasion, Barry was given a short release. He was able to roam around and take in the fresh air. He was able to feel the cool breeze on his skin.

This was all well, but not what he intended to do. There was unfinished business to attend to and its name was Vator Falman.

The corners of Barry's thin lips turned upward at the thought of the wallflower. He was at the top of Barry's to-do list: No way was he going to pass that up!

So with a slight pep in his step, Barry pranced to the military apartments.

Vator Falman enjoyed cooking. It was quiet, calculated, and helped him to put his mind at ease. What he had expected was the 'ding' of the oven timer. He had to check twice when he realized it was an hour to early and the front door was ringing.

"Just a sec!"

Falman slipped his mitts off and threw his apron over a chair. He opened the door to see…

"Barry?!"

"In the flesh!"

The ex-serial killer pushed his way inside the apartment, giving a curt nod to the surprised Falman.  
"Nice place ya got!" Being the awkward socialize he is, Barry plopped down on the couch and made himself at home. Soon Falman followed suit with a couple of snacks laid neatly on a tray.

"So…What brings you?" Falman asks nervously.

Barry grabbed a handful of crackers and jammed them into his mouth before answering.

"Missed ya!" He said between bites. Falman blushed heavily. After watching Barry take a swig of juice, the two sat in an n uncomfortable silence. Falman found himself closing the distance between him and the butcher.

"Can you repeat that?" Falman averted his eyes. He didn't even think about the words coming out his mouth. Normally, he would never be this bold.

"I missed you."  
Tick-Tick-Tock.

Everything in Falman's head was screaming. Forget it all! Forget all of it! A pale shaky hand gripped hair as Falman slowly moved in. Usually, he'd never make a move. The world was spinning as he pushed his lips to Barry's momentarily. As he pulled back, the butcher put both hands on Falman's shoulders. The wallflower suddenly felt apprehensive. Falman started to doubt his actions before Barry pulled him in for a second kiss. Seconds passed and the two parted for air. The killer met his eyes before he moved even closer.

"Shoulda warned me…" He trailed off as his lips claimed Falman's again. The officer was briefly lost but couldn't focus with Barry's lips against his. The blond's tongue ran over his bottom lip and Falman's lips parted slightly. His arms went around Barry's neck and the blond hummed in approval. They parted for air again, but before Barry could kiss him again, Falman stopped him.

"Wait!" Barry raised an eyebrow. "What do you have to do today?" He didn't want to make any choice that was waste of time.

Barry carefully considered his options before grabbing the front of the officer's shirt and pulling him closer.

"You."

Straight to the point.

"Oh."

Barry quickly got to work. He felt as if his whole life was leading up to this. His hands wasted no time working their way up Falman's shirt and exploring his broad chest. He ran his hands up the officer's sides and down his toned abdomen. Falman had his arms around Barry's neck and he was positioned in his lap all in a quick second. Barry then unceremoniously hoisted Vator up and began down the hall.

"Room?" he questioned between kisses.

"Left!" Falman exclaimed.

Barry all but kicked down the door to the bedroom. The two began shedding their clothing as soon as they entered; leaving a messy trail from the doorway to the bed. The blond pushed Falman on the bed and hopped on after him. The killer crawled over him, sliding their naked bodies together. so much had happened to him in the last hour but at this point in time, he wasn't really thinking about it. Falman sucked in a deep breath as Barry bent over and ran a hand up his thigh.

"So beautiful…" Barry's words caught in his throat when Falman's nails dragged down his chest. He wanted to spend all day just exploring the other man but time…


End file.
